The TSS Ultimate Vampire Blog
by yayturtle
Summary: Amber, Calcite, Pyrite, Tiger-eye, and more vampires are listed here. They also tell their stories along the way. So tune in and you'll hear about some of Amber's past experiences! The ultimate Vampire blog! Used to be Bite me
1. Chapter 1

Bite me characters:

Amber-

Age: 200

Gender: F

Coven: The stone cold coven

Breed: purebred vampire

Coven mates: Calcite, Tiger-eye, Pyrite, (not mentioned yet) Quartz, Feldspar

Position: just a helper

Description: brownish amber eyes brown almost auburn hair, with a hot pink streak running down one side.

Clothes: most often different colored tank tops, denim colored sweatpants and sneakers.

Other: Moved from a powerful coven to a weaker one, met the saturdays and was even kicked out of the stone cold coven.


	2. Chapter 2

Bite me characters:

Pyrite-

Age: 2010

Gender: F

Coven: The stone cold coven

Breed: vampire; bitten

Coven mates: Calcite, Tiger-eye, Amber, (not mentioned yet) Quartz, Feldspar

Position: leader

Description: silver red eyes, shiny silverish hair with a tint of blond, long and straight.

Clothes: a white coat hanging loosly with a black shirt and silver vest, and black denim jeans.

Other: A very powerful vampire with a bad temper


	3. Chapter 3

Bite me characters:

Hey it's Amber!

This is a small story I have written down for your enjoyment!

"Amber, so that's your name?"

"Yes," and why are you coming to our coven?"

"I left the other one," I replied. Pyrite nodded.

"I see." Here silver and red eyes bored holes into me. She was the scariest vampire I had met yet.

"Are you aware that you are the only purebred?"

"I am."

"Your parents? Betrayed the Old Coven and were killed by mubrids.

"So you are joining us?"

"Yes... for protection," I added quickly.

"Are you good at hunting... mortals?"

"uh... ahhh... no." I squeaked.

"Are you aware that we only feed on people."

"Not to say anything you don't want to hear, but I'm not aware of a lot of things." I cowered ready for a fury explosion, but nothing came.

"Hmmm... Well you won't be much use to our clan... one slip up and you're our meal, but if you want to accompany and watch over the other clan memebers during feeding... That is what I will use you for." She stopped in the middle of a sentence to start a new one.

Now, these stories are short and may seem pointless, but it gives you more of a hint about what I used to live with.


	4. Chapter 4

Bite me characters:

Calcite-

Age: 600

Gender: M

Coven: The stone cold coven

Breed: vampire; bitten

Coven mates: Amber, Tiger-eye, Pyrite, (not mentioned yet) Quartz, Feldspar

Position: a hunter, and a doofus

Description: sandy colored hair with old sand colored eyes with a tang of orange

Clothes: ripped up brown shirt with some faded picture on it, and ripped jeans

Other: a doofus, jerk, more playful, but during a hunt is very mean.


	5. Chapter 5

Bite me characters:

Tiger-eye-

Age: 861

Gender: M

Coven: The stone cold coven

Breed: vampire; bitten

Coven mates: Amber, Calcite, Pyrite, (not mentioned yet) Quartz, Feldspar

Position: a tracker/ hunter/ co-leader

Description: dark brown hair with streaks of caramel colored with almost black tiger eyes

Clothes: a tiger eye striped shirt and shorts

Other: more serious than calcite, and meaner than Pyrite, strict and he enforces the rule on the clan


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, C'est moi again.

This is a happier memory of my old uh, coven.

"AMBER!"

"What?" I asked Quartz, cattily.

"Come on!" She bounced in cheerfully.

"To where?" I asked cocking one eyebrow.

"We're going to a private screening of the Twilight saga, or at least the ones that are out."

"Why are we doing THAT?" I asked almost offended. She looked at her feet and flipped her long near black hair back.

"Well, Feldspar thought it might be fun. We could probably scare people..."

"How am I scary though? I don't have red eyes like you. I don't drink human blood."

"Well maybe you could represent the Cullens, and we'll represent the nomads and the Volturi!" She exclaimed perking back up.

"Fine, I'll go... wait... Pyrite told you to ask me... right? So you don't go haywire around all the people?" Quartz showed a quick look of guilt before responding.

"Well, you don't have to, ya know if ya don't want to."

"No, I'll go, but you're buying my ticket."

"Ok!" She tugged on my arm and we met her boyfriend, Feldspar at the movies.

Later...

"Well that was um... offensive..." I said.

"Why do you think like that?" Feldspar asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"How does Edward being sparkly offend you?"

"I don't know... I guess its not really Edward... Maybe its Stephanie Meyer... I mean its fake, vampires just don't sparkle."

"Oh well. How'd you like the spoof?"

"Vampires suck? hated it... The title sucks..."

"Good point," Quartz intruded.

"What about the usher and ticket person? THey seemed pretty freaked?" Feldspar asked.

"That was pretty funny... 'AHHHH! IT"S JAMES VICTORIA AND ALICE!' Do I even look like an Alice, I have blonde hair, sort of like her hairstyle, but I also have colored streaks in my hair... An James? Your hair isn't nearly that long and Quartz... Actually you do kind of look like Victoria."

"I know!" She cheered.

"Omigosh! You do look like her!" Feldspar fell back and tilted his head. That's when a group of 8 people appeared in front of us. They smelled human, but they all had red eyes.

"Oh MY- IT'S THE VOLTURI! THEY'RE REAL!" Feldspar jumped, being his goofy, humorous self.

And that's all I have to tell. Oh! And the following will not be written because Pyrite accused me quite enough for the discovery of vampires with the 'volturi' people, and then the eating of them, and I really don't need the FBI knowing so there!


	7. Chapter 7

-Ruby

Age: 564

Gender: F

Coven: Pure vamp coven

Breed: Pure bred, vampires born that way

Coven mates: Amethyst, Sapphire, Emerald, Geode, Garnet

Position: Nerd

Description: Brownish red eyes with short brown hair, with side bangs that are usually pulled into a pony tail.

Clothes: Red sweater with a sleeve that hangs low on her shoulder and torn dark skinny jeans

Other: A smart, quick, fiesty vampire


	8. Chapter 8

-Amethyst

Age: 564

Gender: F

Coven: The pure vamps

Breed: Purebred

Coven mates: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Geode, Garnet

Position: artist

Description: a full head hair dyed purple and has freckles

Clothes: A purple sun dress over a purple and grey long sleeved shirt

Other: calm, peaceful, understanding


End file.
